Super Street Brothers
by TheShinesparkers
Summary: A new fighter comes into town and everyone seems to like him... well almost everyone. How far will two heavy hitters go to ruining their guest's welcome?


"Hit it Mac! Hit it!" Doc Louis screamed, "hit that sandbag with all you've got!" Little Mac punched the now bruised up Sandbag with such rapid speed, his speed picking up as he was encouraged by his trainer.

"Uppercut!" Doc Louis yelled as Little Mac striked the sandbag with a brutal uppercut, "hook!" Little Mac then striked the sandbag with a swift punch from his right arm.

"Alright Mac! Finish em' with a straight lunge!" Little Mac quickly dashed backwards and jumped into a crouching position and pulled his right hand all the way back to his head. He focused all of his strength into his glove and soon, his fist was engulfed in flames.

"Oh yeah. It's a big one!" Little Mac thought to himself. The sandbag shredded a small tear in accepting his demise.

"Now Mac! Finish em!" Doc Louis screamed.

"Ouaaaaaaghhh!" Little Mac charged straight towards the sandbag with speed and prepared to finish it off.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"What the-" Little Mac punched Kirby with all of his brute strength, and due to his size, it sended the poor puffball spiraling out of the Training Room's ceiling.

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kirby screamed as he twinkled into a star in the sky.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Little Mac said.

"Wow! That was the best lunge I've seen yet!" Doc Louis said as he patted him on the back.

"But Doc! I just knocked one of the fighters into the ceiling! That's the second fighter this week!" Little Mac said.

"That was a fighter? I thought it was just a walking sandbag. And who was the first fighter?"

"I'm not sure. It was pink and had a large curl. I just hope Master Hand doesn't find out," Little Mac said.

"Mister Louis!" Mac and Doc both turned around to see Master Hand floating in the room.

"Oh great," Little Mac said to himself.

"Mister Mac! What do you have to say for this destruction?" Master Hand said.

"Destruction? The gym looks fine to me." Doc Louis replied.

"There is a giant hole in the ceiling. Care to explain how this happened? Oh don't tell me. You skyrocketed another sandbag, didn't you Mac? And this is the Training Room, not a gym Mister Louis," Master Hand said.

"I'm sorry Master Hand. It's just that I get a bit too carried away when I train. I make sure to do one-hundred percent when I train so I can do one-hundred percent well during my matches," Little Mac explained.

"Oh you got that right! 110% to be precise! This is absolutely terrible! There's a hole in the ceiling, we're almost out of maxium tomato's, and we're running out of room space for other fighters! What else could go wrong?" Master Hand complained.

"Wait? There are other fighters coming?" Little Mac asked.

"Brother! Brother!"

"I'm in here Crazy!" Master Hand. Crazy Hand had soon floated in.

"Brother! We have a problem!" Crazy Hand said.

"Could it be worse than this?" Master Hand pointed at the hole in the ceiling.

"Yes! Our guest has arrived early! He's waiting at the entrance!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"What!? Oh this is truly terrible! What shall we do! This has never happened before! We are being extremely sloppy!" Master Hand said as he began panicking.

"Now Now brother. Let's calm down! We shall give the guest a warm welcome by letting the other fighters introduce their selves to him!" Crazy Hand said.

"Yes! Quickly brother! Fetch the other fighters!" Master Hand commanded.

"I will!" Crazy Hand flew out of the room.

"Now follow me Little Mac! We must give the guest a warm welcome!" Master Hand grabbed Little Mac's arm with his two large fingers.

"Woah! Ow my arm!" Little Mac said as Master Hand roughly pulled him.

"Hmm. I wonder if this guest likes turkey legs as much as I do!" Doc Louis said cheerfully. He soon followed Master Hand out of the room.

"Umm hello? Is this the right universe?" Ryu said. His voice echoed in the lobby, "is this the right universe? Maybe I entered the wrong portal." Ryu looked at the holographic Smash Bros. invitation that he held in his hand while he carried his bag in the other. The invitation told him to wait at the entrance to the lobby, but there no one in sight. Maybe he arrived early, or maybe this was the wrong day to come. Suddenly , Ryu felt the floor beneath him violently tremble.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ryu said. He soon looked up to see a wave of fighters approach him like a stampede.

"There he is! Let's a-go!" Mario said in the crowd. The wave of fighters continued to approach him.

"It is an ambush! I must not let them take away my honor! Hoooyyahhh!" Ryu soon charged towards the crowd and tackled Mario into a the ground, leaving a dent in the marble floor.

"Mario!" Peach screamed.

"Hurricane kick!" Ryu soon twirled around the lobby and kicked multiple fighters in the process.

"Mister Ryu! Stop!" Pit screamed.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu brutally uppercutted Kirby with enough force to launch him through the Lobby ceiling.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!" Kirby screamed as he twinkled in the sky.

"Kirby!" Zelda screamed. King Dedede roared in anger to see his rival get launched in the sky.

"Is there a real challenge that I can face?! Huh? IS THERE!?" Ryu screamed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Everyone including Ryu turned around to see Master and Crazy Hand with Little Mac and Doc Louis hiding behind them.

"Mister Ryu!" Crazy Hand flew towards Ryu while floating over several unconscious fighters,

"I am truly sorry that this happened. It seems that OUR FIGHTERS CANNOT PERFORM A PROPER WARM WELCOME," Crazy Hand said as he scolded the fighters.

"Umm. You must be-"

"I am Crazy Hand. The co-overseer of the Smash Bros. universe. My brother is-"

"I am Master Hand. The main overseer of the Smash Bros. universe. It is an honor to have an icon like you in our presence," Master Hand.

"Why I'd like to give thanks to the both of you. I am also honored to receive an invitation to an elegant fighting program that is equivalent to Street Fighter. I couldn't be any happier," Ryu said as he bowed to the both of them.

"Why thank you. Please, allow me and my brother to give you a tour of our wonderful castle," Master Hand said.

"I'd love to," Ryu grabs his bag and follows the two hands through the petrified crowd. Crazy Hand stopped and turned to look at the fighters.

"Everyone GET BACK TO WORK!" Crazy Hand yelled at the crowd then proceeded to escorting Ryu with his brother.

"Ummm, you guys don't pay us to kill each other you know!" Samus yelled at Crazy.

"Mario! Are you alright?" Peach said as she came to his comfort.

"Ohhhhhh. Who's a-Mario? I am Luigi," Mario said as 1-UP mushrooms began surrounding his head.

"Oh brother!" Luigi said.

"Wow! That guest sure can knock someone can out can he?" Doc Louis as he nudged Little Mac.

"Yeah. He can...he sure can," Little Mac said with slight disappointment in his voice.

So I started working on this short story right after Microsoft had finished their E3 conference. While I am happy that I finished this chapter. I was extremely disappointed with Nintendo's conference. There was hardly any type of content to show. I had my hopes up for Metroid Wii U to be announced, but I'm not sure if that will even happen. What did you think of E3? Let me know the review section. Till next time.

~The ShineSparkers


End file.
